Love Machine
by Tehotheraccount
Summary: Chiaki has returned in a new robotic body, and shes eager to show Hinata how much she cares about him. Rated M for strong sexual content. (That means they do it)


"Seriously Kazuichi what the hell is going on?"

Hinata was blindfolded and led towards an unknown destination by Souda Kazuichi. A year had passed since Hinata and the survivors awoke from the simulation and by some miracle their classmates were slowly awakening from their pods. So far Gundam, Koizumi, The Imposter, and Teruteru had awoken.

"Its a surprise Hajime," said Souda. "Trust me you'll love it,"

After another two minutes of being led Hinata felt himself stop.

"Okay you can look now,"

Hinata rolled his eyes and lifted up the blindfold. He was in front of the hotel near the pool and there was a large cake in front of him.

"Kazuichi I swear if Teruteru is hiding in there-"

"Don't worry he's not," replied Souda.

Hinata also noticed that his friends were gathering around, confused about the strange cake.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Fuyuhiko.

"Is someone in that cake?" Asked Koizumi.

"Can we eat it?!" Asked Akane.

"Well everyones here..." Said Souda. "I can unveil my surprise now,"

Souda took a microphone out of his pocket.

"Ladies and gentle men, and Gundam,"

Gundam glared in Souda's direction.

"Behold!"

Souda gestured towards the cake but nothing happened.

"Uh..."

"Can we eat it now?"

Souda tapped on the side of the cake.

"That was your cue to come out..." He whispered.

Suddenly a hand burst out of the cake and tore open a large hole. Teruteru let out a skriek and Gundam entered a fighting stance. A figure crawled out of the hole, everyone froze once they saw the familiar hoodie and recognized the pink bag she carried. But nobody was more shocked than Hinata.

"Chiaki...?"

Chiaki dusted herself off and looked around.

"Hi everyone,"

Hinata walked towards her slowly.

"How... Why... Is this real?"

"Its real...I think,"

Souda smiled proudly and crossed his arms.

"Souda how did you do this?" Asked Koizumi.

"Well I was looking through the simulation files-"

"I thought we agreed not to tamper with the simulation," interrupted The Imposter.

"I wasn't, I was just looking through the files-"

"Why?" Asked Sonia

"T-Thats not important-"

"You were looking for footage of Sonia weren't you," said Koizumi.

"I WAS LOOKING THROUGH THE FILES!" Souda continued "When I stumbled upon a backup of Chiaki's program and when I looked through the memory drive, I found files of her memories inside,"

"And the body?" Asked Fuyuhiko.

"Then I remembered that robot factory on the fifth island, I had an idea. I spent the last few months building a body for Chiaki from the parts lying around,"

"Impressive mortal," said Gundam.

"I just downloaded her files into it and presto, shes back,"

"Souda I applaud your work but you are also in trouble for tampering with the simulation," said the Imposter.

"Cut me some slack will ya!"

"So your saying that this is a robotic body?" Asked Hinata.

"Yep, same kind as the robot we saw in the simulation," said Souda. "Synthetic skin, articulation equal to an average human, and she can even react to physical sensations like the rest of us, watch,"

Souda took out a needle and poked Chiaki's hand with it. She flinched and let out a quick ouch.

"Sorry,"

Chiaki... Its... Its good to see you," said Hinata.

Hinata looked at Souda and smiled.

"I can't thank you enough Kazuichi,"

"Its cool, we're soul friends remember," said Souda. "And besides, I think we all missed Chiaki. Isn't that right Miss Sonia-"

Sonia was checking her reflection in the pool.

"Yeah...very...impressive... I think I have something in my teeth,"

Souda slumped over in defeat.

"She didn't even notice me..."

"Hey I notice you," said Teruteru.

"Back off pervo,"

Nobody noticed Akame trying to eat the "cake".

"What the hell this isn't real," said Akane "Its cardboard,"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent getting reacquainted with Chiaki and bringing her up to speed with what was happening. That night Hinata walked into his cabin and flopped onto his bed.<p>

"Long day..."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Its unlocked!"

The door opened and Chiaki stepped in, closing the door behind herself.

"Chiaki?"

"I never really got to spend any one on one time with you today," said Chiaki. "I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all," replied Hinata.

She took a seat on the bed next to Hinata.

"Chiaki... Its been awhile... I dont even know where to star-"

"Hajime I like you... I think,"

"What?!"

Hinata nearly fell out of bed.

"You... Like me?"

Chiaki nodded.

"I had alot of time to think after my _death_."

Chiaki air quoted the word death.

"I thought about out time together... And you... And I realized that I liked you,"

Hinata slid his hand towards Chiaki's and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I like you too... We may have met in a simulation, but every minute we spent together in there was real to me,"

"Hinata..."

Slowly their faces moved closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss. After a couple seconds Hinata broke away for air.

"Chiaki..."

Chiaki gave Hinata a friendly smile.

Then she started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"W-What?"

"Is something the matter?" Asked Chiaki.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hinata.

"Undressing, I think,"

"We don't need to move into that so fast-"

"Hinata, theres so much I want to experience in the world now that I have a body. I want to feel what lovers feel, I want to know what your skin against mine feels like, I want to feel you inside me..."

"That, was corny," said Hinata.

"I heard it in a dating sim," replied Chiaki.

"Chiaki," Hinata continued. "Are you sure thats even possible? I mean you are a robot,"

"Then why would Kazuichi give me these?"

Chiaki pulled open her shirt, revealing two above average sized breasts.

"WOAH!"

Chiaki slipped off her hoodie and Shirt.

"Kazuichi programmed this body to be capable of satisfying all your sexual needs and desires," said Chiaki. "Except anal,"

Hinata didn't know what to think.

"Why did Kazuichi add those?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know," said Chiaki as she started unbuttoning Hinata's shirt.

Chiaki finished unbuttoning the shirt and threw it off to the side.

"Can I keep going?" Asked Chiaki.

Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Let me take care of the rest,"

Hinata pulled Nanami close and slipped her skirt off before unbuttoning his own pants.

"Almost," said Hinata.

Hinata pushed Nanami onto her back and straddled her waist on the bed.

"One last question, you can't get pregnant from this right?" Hinata asked. "Souda didn't install anything like that did he?"

"I don't think that technology even exists," replied Chiaki.

Hinata removed Chiaki's panties and traced a finger slowky down her body.

"Your skin feels so smooth..."

Chiaki grabbed the waistband of Hinata's boxers and pulled them down, exposing his erect member.

"So thats what one looks like..."

"You never saw one before?" Asked Hinata.

"No.. Could I get a closer look?"

Hinata nodded and they swapped places, Hinata sat up against the pillows while Chiaki was now looking at his crotch.

"Hm..."

She held his length in her hand and gave it a lick. Hinata gasped at the wet touch.

"Is that some sort of artificial...saliva?" Asked Hinata.

"I think so..."

Chiaki took Hinata's full length into her mouth and started moving her head up and down. Hinata could hear a faint servo moving with every motion of her neck.

"Ah... Chiaki..."

Chiaki tried to speak, but her words were muffled by the thing in her mouth.

"Your... Doing... Great..."

Hinata threw his head back and clenched his teeth as pleasure shot through his body.

"Ahh...Chiaki...if you keep this up... I'll... GAH!"

Hinata inhaled sharply as he came. The first two spurts wen down Chiaki's mechanical throat. The rest shot out onto her face as she pulled away.

"Chiaki..." Hinata moaned.

Chiaki smiled.

"When humans come like this, it means they are satisfied, right?" Asked Chiaki.

She inched closer to Hinata.

"I do believe that we're done with foreplay,"

"Is it really alright?" Asked Hinata.

"Keep telling you its alright." Said Chiaki.

"You do, its just... I feel like I'd be using you..."

"But I want this Hinata,"

"Chiaki, your a machine what would you get out of this?"

"Remember when Souda poked me with that needle?" Asked Chiaki.

Hinata nodded.

"I have nerve sensors, I can feel pain and pleasure, it'll be as though I'm a living person...I think,"

Hinata gulped.

"A-Alright.

Chiaki got onto her back and Hinata stood on his hands and knees over her,aligning himself with her entrance.

"Well...here I go..."

Hinata slowly entered Chiaki. She let out a sharp ghasp and her eyes widened.

"Chiaki?!"

A wide smile formed on her face.

"It feels great,"

Hinata smiled back.

"I'm going to start moving,"

He pelled out until only the tip remained inside and trust back into her. He continued to thrust as he gazed into Chiaki's mechanical eyes.

"Chiaki..."

They entered a deep kiss as Hinata pulled Chiaki closer to himself, their tongues intertwined and danced in passion. Hinata moaned into Chiaki's mouth as he picked up speed, his climax nearing.

"Chiaki...I cant...i'm about to-"

"Don't hold back," said Chiaki. "Let it all out,"

Hinata started thrusting faster and harder, the sound of flesh smacking against silicon filled his ears.

"Ah..ah...ahh...ah..."

Hinata let out one last moan as he came, filling Chiaki's hollow nether regions with his thick seed.

"Ha...ji...me.."

Chiaki shut her eyes and became limp.

"C-Chiaki?"

"Sleep mode activate,"

Hinata wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled out of Chiaki. He gave her a kiss on the lips and brought the blanket up to cover the both of them.

"Goodnight Chiaki... I love you,"

* * *

><p>Hinata was awoken by a knock at the door.<p>

"Huh?"

He quietly slipped out of bed and put his discarded pants back on. Hinata quietly tiptoed to the door and opened it. Souda was standing on the other side.

"Mornin Hajime," said Souda happily.

"Kazuichi its 6:30 why are you up so early?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I heard some noises earlier, and it seems like you found Chiaki's...ahem... Special feature,"

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"W-What are you talking about,"

"Hajime I'm not judg-"

"I didn't!"

"Then why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Hinata sighed.

"Why did you even add those features?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I figured you two where lovey dovey for each other so-"

"I get it," said Hinata. "So is this the only reason you came here?"

"I got two more things to say," said Souda. "First, don't tell Teruteru or anyone else about Chiaki's feature,"

"Didn't plan to,"

"Secondly, one of the pods is acting oddly. I think it might open soon,"

"Alright thanks, I'll check it out later,"

Hinata closed the door and crawled back into bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
